A Love Like War
by mintteas
Summary: General Qiao Mixun has always held Wei's victory as a top priority. However, a false defection to the empire of Wu - and a certain mild-mannered genius of a tactician - causes her to doubt everything she's ever believed in, and put her kingdom's conquest on the line for something that, she learns, is far more important than the conflict of the land. [Lu Xun/OC]
1. Finger Twist and Split

**Author's Notes: ****Right, so some of you might remember this story, previously under the title 'Catching Fire.' Like I (think?) I said on my profile page, I did plan on rewriting this, also under a different title, because a lot of people gave me flack about it being ~Suzanne Collins' title. To respond to that, I actually got it from the song 'I Caught Fire' by The Used, which was like the unmentioned anthem for this story. So, there. **

**Anyway, the main reason I chose to rewrite it was that I felt that I could have done a lot better with this fic, given that my writing was admittedly terrible (moreso than it is now, that's for sure); my narrative was weak, and my dialogue was cringe-worthy. So, of course, as much as this is meant to entertain, it's also basically a way for me to get some peace of mind. **

**I also rewrote this in the hopes that I could add some more awesome new characters; I have to admit that my "Lu Xun" incarnation in the previous one was based on his DW6 model. And we're already on DW8:XL (for the timebeing, anyway). I thought it was time for an upgrade.**

**The premise won't totally change, but the writing will, and so will a _lot _of elements. I thought I would just revise it for grammar/structure's sake, but I ended up keeping like 2 paragraphs and writing the _entire_ thing from scratch. I'm so changeable. (It is a weakness. But to be fair to myself, it's my only weakness. YOU CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO CONTINUE- sorry. BBC carried me away there for a bit.)**

**Right, so, sprawling preliminary author's note aside (since there _will_ be another one later), let's get on with the show!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mixun!"<em>

_It was odd - almost uncomfortable - to see myself back in the dark blue I used to wear. Looking down, it felt unfamiliar – or, rather, __**I **__felt unfamiliar. It was only a moment ago that I was clad in ruby red, defending Jianyong's central base. Now, I fought alongside the enemy – well, __**their **__enemy, to be exact. Still, it had seemed like `a lifetime ago; could it be that I had forgotten what it was like to serve Wei?_

"_Fall back!" my allies commanded. Units fled the battlefield, running towards our main camp. It was situated near the docks, for a quick escape._

"_Mixun!" The voice, usually calm and collected, was edged with panic, and some fear. Still, it was, in both occasions, persistent, and persuasive; a few more attempts at my name, accompanied by urging words would cause me to stop. Already, my pace was slowing, my feet betraying me to the sound of a voice I had learned to heed. _

_I shook my head; surely, I was not that weak. Surely, my head could not betray me - and that was all I needed: my head, to reason that the quickness in my pulse and the heaviness of my breathing came from the effort of running which was, at this point, a frustratingly difficult task. The footsteps behind me, however, did not waver; in fact, they were speeding up, and growing louder, until the patter of soles was just at my heels. In an effort to lose my pursuer, I quickly banked a hard left, turning into a thick patch of trees beside the now-abandoned Wei supply base. Everyone had gone - it was time for me to leave, as well._

_Still, the task proved more difficult in execution than in thought; I found my follower determined to track me down. In the shade of leaves and bamboo shoots, I, steeling myself for the encounter, finally whipped around to face the boy that had trailed my steps so closely. _

"_Stop, Lu Xun."_

_He did not need the instruction - he was already standing, so still that, if it were not for his breathing, he would look like a sculpture, perfectly formed in red and gold. His eyes were sharp, piercing my skin and impaling my soul straight through. And, while they shone with confusion and some indignation, his expression was one of complete resolution._

_I wasn't sure, yet, what to say - my mind was still clouded with bitter thoughts and heavy guilt. However, I found myself opening my mouth to speak. It was good, then, that he held a hand to stop words I did not yet know how to string together. _

"_Before you say anything," he began. "Stop. I don't care."_

_I couldn't help it; my brow furrowed. "What do you-"_

"_I don't care what it is you practiced for nights to say to me," he exhaled. "I don't care. I know you don't believe it, and you know I don't."_

"_I haven't even-"_

"_It's your duty," he pressed on. "That's what you want to say, isn't it? It's your duty to your kingdom, and to your emperor. You had no choice, and it was all a lie. All of it. Everything you did was for the destruction of Wu, and the victory of Wei."_

_I stayed silent now, trying to weigh his anger. He took a step closer, and I started, unsure of how to react, except for the natural reaction of gripping my fingers a little tighter around the hilts of my kunai. The small movement, however, did not escape his sight. Pressing his lips together, he drew back his arms, sheathing his twin blades. _

"_Is that what you meant to tell me?"_

"_It… __**is**_ _my duty. It's why I came to Wu. You know this; you're a tactician," I frowned. "You know all about decoys, and false defections, and-"_

"_I know about duty, Mixun. I understand what it is you are telling yourself now, in an attempt to convince yourself. But," he added. "I can see beyond that. You cannot fool me."_

"_But I did," I said quietly, to keep my voice from trembling. "I fooled everyone."_

"_You meant to say," he approached with deliberate steps, calculating, in case I would run again. "What you felt for me - what you said you felt for me - was also a lie?"_

_My thumb brushed against the blunt end of my blade repeatedly, trying to revive the feeling in my hands. _

"_Look at me, Qiao Mixun," he said, his voice nothing more but another exhale of the wind. "If you can look at me, and tell me, without hesitation, that you lied about that, I will let you go."_

_I swallowed hard, realizing it was much harder to lie about lying to one person, than to twenty._

"_Were you not happier with us? With your cousins, with the princess?" He paused, contemplating. With… me?"_

"_It's not a matter of my happiness," I said slowly. "It's a matter of duty. I don't have a choice."_

"_You do," he replied fiercely. "You could stay in Wu. You need not go back to Wei. We will protect you, and you could serve the Sun family. We could be-"_

_A soft rustle behind the trees cut him short - whether that was the wind, or an eavesdropper, we could not tell. To him, it did not seem to matter. _

"_I don't care about Wei, and their petty schemes. Damn them all," he shook his head. "I refuse to believe that all you have ever cared about is the arrogance of an emperor who has yet to surpass the expectations of his own people. I know what you are capable of, and it is much more than serving Cao Pi."_

_He was so close now, the warmth of his body radiating within the small space that separated us. Taking my wrists, he gently lowered my hands, urging my blades away from his body._

"_I know you, Qiao Mixun. I know you have spent every minute of this battle telling yourself that you have done the right thing, to further the conquest of your lord."_

_Were those footsteps? They were too quiet, so much so that I might have imagined them._

"_But I also know that you have not succeeded in convincing yourself, and it is because of this that you have not convinced me. I don't care about your lies - I refuse to believe them. I would like to think I know the truth."_

_The boy in front of me did not seem to notice the noise that threatened to draw closer; instead, he begged a final question._

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Lu Xun-" I started, but felt my voice die inside - I was sure of it now: there was someone fast approaching us._

"_Mixun," he pressed. "Please. I need to know. Do you love me?"_

_There seemed to be no more time for deliberation. Staring straight into his eyes, I could only hope that he saw the apology within mine. _

"_No."_

_With a quick and sharp twist, I freed my wrists from his grasp. A look of alarm registered on his face momentarily before I drew my right hand back and struck, landing a clean blow across his shoulder, and running a deep gash into his chest. _

_His fall was slow, like the sinking of a stone in deep water. I looked away, knowing that, in his eyes, I would see the fading of any glimmer of hope he once had. It was hard, however, to ignore the soft _thump _of his body onto the ground. _

_It was then that I felt a hand rest lightly upon my shoulder. A breath of air passed my ear, followed by a voice that was just as faint. _

"_Well done, General Qiao. You've served your kingdom well."_

* * *

><p>"Qiao Mixun!"<p>

It was somewhat of a pet peeve of mine to be interrupted during training, especially if it meant having to be dragged into a more tedious, and overall dull situation. This time was no different, as I looked up, squinting from glare of the near-noon sun, at a figure sauntering over to me. I lowered my weapons, and raised a hand to wipe the sweat off my brow. As the form grew closer, it cleared, taking the shape of a lean, fair-haired man with a small, calculating smile upon his lips. I inclined my head towards him.

"Master Guo Jia."

"I must say, general, I couldn't think of a _worse_ time to train. Don't you and your - ah, _partner_ find it a bit too warm to be crossing swords?"

Surreptitiously, he gestured to the scarecrow in front of me, the left corner of his mouth turning up a little further. I pursed my lips, ignoring the jibe about my unresponsive companion.

"It's the only time the training grounds aren't crowded."

"Ah, yes. I've noticed you've always loved your…" It was not that he struggled for words - if anything, the illustrious strategist did not seem to run out of them. Rather, he opted to pause, to calculate which word in his unending vocabulary seemed the most double-edged. "Solitude."

I, however, was neither a counselor, nor a poet, and had no time to consider subliminal messages - especially not from richly-dressed, subtly-smirking, overly-intelligent men.

"What is it that I can help you with, my lord?"

"You're so predictable, Qiao Mixun. So quick to get to the point," he raised a hand, pushing a gold lock away from his forehead. "Can't we chat, just as good friends?"

"I wasn't aware our relationship had turned so quickly," I said dryly. He let out a small scoff. "I must admit, I do not feel we are much more than allies in a very large kingdom."

"I am wounded, my lady," his expression, though, was far from it. "That you do not think too highly of me."

"I would apologize."

"But?"

"But I am not particularly sorry." I shrugged my shoulders, sheathing my _kunai_.

"I understand that is what many in your battalion admire of you," Guo Jia said airily. "You are magnificently unapologetic. I have yet to see it for myself, though I should very much like to."

"I am what I am, to get my job done."

"Your job? What does that entail? I am curious - please, enlighten me."

Already, I could tell he meant to drive to a certain point that far exceeded the importance of our current conversation. Additionally, I was tired of stepping around his words like an excited puppy. I decided to bring it to an end, by repeating my question.

"What _is_ it that I can help you with, Master Guo Jia?"

"You must have so many duties, general, I am surprised you do not forget one, or another." One knowing glance from him revealed to me the ulterior motive of this particular conversation.

"Perhaps I have."

"Indeed. I feel the inclination to tell you, but…" He trailed off, giving the same nonchalant gesture with his shoulders as I had just done so. I realized this was more than just an informatory exchange of words; this was a game, which I had no desire to play.

"It must have something to do with a task," I guessed. "Though I can't recall…"

"How must it be like," he mused, suddenly shifting focus. "To be related to such well-known beauties, Lady Qiao?"

"Ah. We've come to the topic of my looks, once again," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just trying to keep you entertained, as you struggle for what you should already know," Guo Jia smirked once again, clearly pleased to have gained the upper hand. "Is it difficult, then?"

"What? Remembering? Well, if you're someone like _me,_ and not someone like _you_-"

"No, no," he waved a dismissive hand. "To always be compared to them?"

"Who?"

"The Two Qiaos," he let out an exasperated sigh, clearly disbelieving of my astounding idiocy. "The famous sisters from Jiangdong, said to be the most beautiful women in all the land, et cetera. How difficult is it, for you?"

"Not very," I replied. "Considering I have not seen them in ten years."

"People often wonder why you look nothing like them."

"People, meaning _you_."

"Again, you wound me," he shook his head dramatically. "General, I assure you, I have never set eyes on the Qiao sisters; I have only word of mouth to convince me of their beauty."

"In that case, let me be the first to assure you that their beauty far, _far_ surpasses mine," I huffed out, still turning the thought of what I could possibly be missing out on, even though it was hard to see beyond the irksome strategist's coy nature. "Does the thought please you?"

"Then they must be flawless," he remarked smoothly.

"Your words give me comfort, Master Guo Jia."

"Truly," he chuckled, though it was without much humor. "For I meant that as a high compliment."

"Really?" It was my turn to scoff. "All I heard was another snide remark."

"Yes, well, it seems the subtleties of my words are lost on people such as yourself. I only meant that, given the unavailability of the Qiao sisters at the present moment, I could," he paused, once again, for theatrical effect. "Settle."

Well, I understood _that, _at least, even though it merely affronted me. I shot him a long look, and his gaze met mine.

"Well, I would not."

"For the third time, Qiao Mixun, you have cut me wide open," he looked the farthest thing from offended, though, clearly enjoying my rude responses. "I firmly believe I could change your mind. If only you would agree to _meet _me-"

At the emphasis of this word, I found myself suddenly experiencing an epiphany of sorts. My mind whirred, pinpointing the answer to the long-discussed question.

I gasped. "The _meeting_ - I've forgotten!"

"Oh, good, you've cottoned on," he smiled wickedly.

"Why didn't you _say_ anything-" I could not fully believe that this idiot had come all the way to have a verbal dance, just to mock me for my poor memory. It was only my disbelief that kept me from plucking his eyelashes out.

"I was not handpicked by Lord Cao Cao himself to be your errand boy, Qiao Mixun. I am a highly acclaimed strategist-"

"Oh, shut up, shut up," I snapped, grabbing him by the sleeve and steering him out of the training grounds. He, however, was chuckling to himself, pleased at the turn of events.

"If I've accomplished nothing better in my life, I, at least, know that I have finally felt the dominance of a woman," he said, frustratingly smug. "I hope you allow me the opportunity to return the favor in kind one of these nights."

"You are, by far," I groaned, letting go of his shirt, continuing my disbelieving rampage down the hallway. "The most narcissistic, egotistical-"

"Synonymous," he remarked, falling silent with amusement as I plowed on.

"Arrogant, little - I cannot _believe _you - I'm - I'm at a loss for words!" I threw my hands up, rounding the next corner.

"I didn't realize you had such a flattering impression of me."

"_You_-" I wheeled around, my arms stiff at my side from my personal restraint of my overwhelming urge to strangle the fool. "Just - please, don't speak to me."

"Shan't," he grinned. "I find a conversation with you seems to cure me of all my ailments. Seeing you furious may do better wonders to my health than any doctor in Hefei Castle." At this, he ran two fingers habitually down his chest. It was a strange gesture, but not one so strange that it veered me away from my anger at him.

I let out an expletive that would have probably earned me an honorary medal in piracy - however, all I got was another breathy chuckle from the late Lord Cao Cao's favorite strategist, who, apparently, enjoyed driving people to their wits' end as much as he enjoyed the company of women and wine.

"Don't let the emperor hear _that_, then." He pointed to a door six steps down the hall. "In you go, and mind your head."

"I will cut your hair off, so help me," I hissed, before stalking off, preparing to unceremoniously enter the council room. As my fingers turned the knob, I found myself once again stopping to listen to Master Guo Jia's aloof, and perpetually amused voice.

"Oh, and, general?"

"What is it now?" I sighed.

"You may want to compose yourself before going in." He smirked. "The emperor may be unamused by your lack of punctuality."

* * *

><p>"General Qiao. How nice of you to drop by. Care to take a seat?" None other than Lord Sima Yi, Emperor Cao Pi's head strategist, could fill such a sentiment with an overwhelming amount of sarcasm. I glowered back, knowing he thought of me as some sort of idiot - moreso than his colleague, who had just followed my own entrance. I did not need to turn around to know that he was finding this all highly entertaining.<p>

"Lord Cao Pi. Please – forgive my tardiness." I knelt at my emperor's feet, bowing my head. Master Sima Yi did not bother to hide his scoff of disdain.

"Take a seat, general. We have much to discuss." Emperor Cao's icy voice commanded. "As we were saying, strategies must be made to take Wu territory. That lowlife, Sun Quan, cannot be allowed to continue ruling such a vast land without _our_ supervision." Cao Pi continued, as I settled myself beside General Zhang He, who patted my hand lightly in reassurance before returning his attention to our lord's words. "Furthermore, I hear whispers of plans to ally themselves with Shu - obviously a fool's tactic, in the hope that they can use their combined numbers to crush us. Idiotic, would you not agree?"

A murmur of nervous assent rippled through the room. I, on the other hand, was not quite so generous in handing out my agreement. If I were the Lords of Shu and Wu, I would think that the best way to defeat the vast armies of Wei would, in fact, be an alliance. Shu, of course, had Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei, as well as their unrivaled strategist, Zhuge Liang: a sore spot for Master Sima Yi, who, despite his efforts, had yet to outmaneuver the Sleeping Dragon in his quickly shortening lifetime. I did not, however, bring this up; nor did I voice my hopes that Lord Sima Yi would, in fact, never find himself with the upper hand when facing Master Zhuge Liang. It was these kinds of thoughts that got you beheaded in the courtyard, with a magnificent number for an audience. I was quite attached to my head, and would only allow it to be taken from my shoulders in the circumstances of battle, and, so, kept my mouth shut.

"I say strike where it matters, my lord," General Pang De said, slamming his fist onto the table. "Wait for the opportune moment, and hit Jianye. We'll crush them at the heart, and make sure Wu _and _Shu have no choice but to surrender to our might."

"You get ahead of yourself, general," Sima Yi sneered. "It is as if you expect Wu to be sleeping sound while we attack."

"Wu has shored up their defenses," Guo Jia added. "We will not be able to penetrate their outer walls without losing half our forces. They know we are planning an attack; we cannot strike where it would be most obvious. Not with an army, anyway."

"No doubt another trick will greet us at the gates," Sima Yi agreed. "That simpleton Zhou Yu's sleeves are full of them."

"Yes," Emperor Cao Pi said slowly. "We cannot risk losing our numbers, not when there is a looming threat of an alliance between Sun Quan and Liu Bei."

"Ah, but I was not finished," Guo Jia interjected. "I believe we still have a way to crush Wu at the heart of their defenses, without risking all but one."

Everyone fell silent, staring at him. Even I had to admit this had taken an interesting turn. Still, it irked me somewhat to see that Master Guo Jia was clearly basking in the attention: a smug grin had fallen on his face.

"Qiao Mixun," he fixed his eyes on me. My mouth twitched, threatening to frown. "Have you ever eaten an apple?"

"Is this another trick question?" I demanded.

"No, general, I merely asked if you have partaken in the forbidden fruit."

"Yes, I've eaten an apple," I replied, then added, to myself: "Though you didn't have to say it so dramatically."

"A rotten one?"

"A - _what_? What are you even asking?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "I forgot you were only here for the scenery."

"Master Guo Jia, I _patiently_ await this grand scheme of yours," Emperor Cao Pi snapped, obviously the epitome of impatience.

"Forgive me, my lord. As I was saying - a rotten apple, with an unfortunate worm inside," he resumed a more formal demeanor. "The worm gently breaks the apple's outer defenses, burrowing its way into the core. There, it begins its real work; twisting, gnawing, thrashing -"

At the use of these words, he cast me a short wink. I let out a grunt, affronted at his bald-faced idiocy.

"Until it finds its way back out once again. In its wake, it has left a hole. A hole for many others to pass through, should they find the need to use it…"

He trailed off, letting the scene sink in. I wasn't too sure about everyone else, but I found myself at a loss, only disgusted at the vision of a slimy old worm in a piece of fruit. More than half of the council seemed baffled as well - it was only Lord Sima Yi who had caught on, a wicked smile growing fast on his face.

"Very good, Master Guo Jia," Sima Yi said, obviously pleased. "Very good, indeed."

"I receive that as the highest of praises, my lord," Guo Jia smirked.

"I see," Emperor Cao Pi nodded, glancing at the younger strategist in approval. "I fully understand, now, my father's faith in you. A trick for a trick, just as Zhou Yu would play it."

"What," I whispered to Zhang He. "Is even happening?"

"Indeed, a false defection would serve as our bannerman in our attack on Wu," Sima Yi continued - it was only then that I finally fell up to speed. Of course, I was never proud of that particular personal trait; my ability to keep up with the subtleties of a conversation was close to inexistent. It was good, then, that I was never expected to contribute any input. "From there, we could infiltrate; our spy could pass on information about their movements, and we could map out our invasion, being one step ahead."

"I find myself exhilarated at your cunning, my lord," Guo Jia chuckled. "Then again, it may only be because it matches my own."

"Our man would have to be well-trusted," Lord Sima Yi mused. "Yet, not one so conspicuous. They'd need to be able to adjust to the South's - ah, _barbaric_ ways."

"Indeed," Emperor Cao Pi spoke up once again, though his eyes seemed to see much further into the distance than the room we were in. Everyone's attention fell upon him again. "Master Guo Jia, what - or, rather, _who_ - would you suggest? After all, the brilliance was all yours."

A few lieutenant generals sat up straighter; one even looked ready to preen himself, to catch the young strategist's attention. I found myself rolling my eyes at Zhang He, who shushed me preemptively, though he could not hide his own amusement. It was clear neither of us wanted to be pushed into such a tedious route, even if it did promise things like eternal glory and successful conquest.

It, then, came as a supremely infuriating surprise for me when Guo Jia decided to partake in one last opportunity to pick on me.

"My lord, I could not think of anyone more qualified for the task than General Qiao Mixun."

"_What_?" My outburst was echoed by Lord Sima Yi's own growl; looking over at him, I saw that he had grown at least two shades paler.

"Poison," Guo Jia said, magnificently unperturbed, as though I had not made a movement to strangle him. "Is, after all, considered a woman's weapon."

"Are you out of your _mind_?" I hissed, losing all pretenses of courtesy.

"On the contrary, general, I find myself splendidly at peace today. Thank you for your concern."

"I can't-" I started, already trying to make my case. I was _not_ a toy, or a chess piece, to be pushed around from owner to owner. Nor was I intelligent enough to understand what went on in the numerous war councils I was sure they had. I was a _soldier_ - there was a reason why my place was on the field of battle, and not in a library. I was not made for intricate ploys like this one.

"My lord, with all due respect-" Sima Yi snapped, looking like he was already grasping at the ends of his respectful ropes. Emperor Cao Pi, however, raised a hand to silence him; Lord Sima Yi complied, though he did not look at all pleased at doing so.

"I find myself curious at your choice. Please, Master Guo Jia: enlighten me."

"I have studied the Southland culture with great care, my lord. They place great pride in their respect for the women in their care. Imagine," he sounded breathless, although I knew this was just for dramatic effect. "A young lady, in the prime of her life, comes to the King of Wu, pleading for refuge from the ranks of Wei. They learn of her heritage; as it would turn out, she is closely related to two of the most important women in Jianye: the Qiao sisters, wives of Sun Ce and Zhou Yu."

I sniffed loudly - so that was what all the hubbub about my cousins was about. That sneaky devil.

"Finally, they find she is battle-capable. They will be eager to learn about Wei's plans, in order to sidestep our army's movements. All we would need to do is feed her false information to hand over to them; not only will she gain their trust, but we, too, will find ourselves successful in wreaking havoc on their plans. Wu will accept her, without doubt."

Damn it. Damn it all, Master Guo Jia. I will wring your slender little neck, so help me-

"I find your points well-argued," Cao Pi let the flicker of a smile flash upon his lips. "It dawns upon me that you had thought this through over many a night."

"Indeed, you render me transparent," Guo Jia bowed, his annoyingly blonde fringe falling into his eyes. I had seen court ladies swoon over his aloof, laid-back gait and charming features, but, now, all I wanted to do was set his pretty hair on fire. "Only your own genius could see right through me."

"My lord - while I admire Master Guo Jia's plan, I believe we have failed to take into consideration one important factor," Lord Sima Yi spoke up again, clearly unable to contain himself. he shot daggers at me, and I threw him an angry, affronted look, making sure he knew I had absolutely nothing to do with this madness. "Qiao Mixun is _not_ capable of such a delicate and important task. I find I must mention that she is not, based on her performance, wholly trustworthy."

"Emperor Cao Pi, I - wait, _what_?" Despite my original intentions to argue my desire to stay exactly where I was, I found myself wanting to counter Master Sima Yi's jabs at my personality.

"Even the general herself knows that her skills are too underwhelming to carry out this plan-"

"Excuse me," I gasped, my head growing light with anger. Why was _everyone_ so intent on pressing their luck with my fury? "I beg to differ - I have dedicated my life to Wei, and to my emperor. With all due respect, my lord, I must express myself appalled by your description of me as untrustworthy."

"I mean no offense, my lady," Sima Yi's expression told me he had meant all the offense in the world. "I only mean that we cannot hope to carry out a ploy so wholeheartedly planned with a general so… half-hearted."

Mental note: smother Lord Sima Yi in his sleep -

"I beg to differ, Master Sima Yi," Guo Jia said, sickeningly polite. "I believe Qiao Mixun is the perfect candidate for such a task."

_And then_ strangle Master Guo Jia. It seemed like my hit list was piling up quickly.

"Furthermore, I do believe that our lord has entrusted me with the decision of picking our spy," the younger strategist bowed his head towards the fuming Sima Yi. "And it is his decree, in the end. Would you not agree, my lord?"

A brief moment of tension passed between the two strategists; their gazes, so intense, were almost electrifying. Finally, Lord Sima Yi consented. "Yes. I believe you are right, Master Guo Jia."

"What say you, my lord?" Guo Jia added, addressing Emperor Cao.

"I find myself swayed by your own resolve, Guo Jia. Fine," Lord Cao Pi nodded. "I will allow it - ensure that it is done well. Qiao Mixun, you will travel to Jianye the day after tomorrow and offer yourself to the service of Sun Quan. From there, await further instructions."

"My lord, I-" I began, but was cut off by our emperor's steely gaze.

"I _trust_ you will _not_ give us any problems. I expect you to draft full reports, to be delivered to us when necessary. Is that clear?"

"But I-"

"Is that _clear,_ general?"

Zhang He shot me a glance, before nudging my knee with his own. I felt my heart plummet into my stomach with the slow realization that I could not slink my way out of this council unscathed. However, I forced myself to come eye-to-eye with Emperor Cao Pi, who awaited my reply with an unreadable expression. With some difficulty, I bent my neck, in both assent and resignation.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe him? Is he even real?" I whispered angrily to Zhang He, who, grinned at me. "He's been taunting me all morning, the bastard!"<p>

"Perhaps he would stop, if you admitted you found him attractive. As I understand, Master Guo Jia only enjoys his playthings if they prove to be a challenge."

"But I don't," I frowned. "I don't find him attractive."

"Good lord, Mixun, have you never heard of a lie?"

"Ugh," I made a face at my own feet as they carried me out of the council room, and back into the hallway. "Just you wait; if, one day, you him cold and lifeless in his bed, know that it was my doing."

"I believe that would be considered treason, punishable by hanging," Zhang He informed me pleasantly, as though we were talking about the weather, and not a supposed execution.

"Oh, good," I turned to him. "Where's Lord Guo Jia? I find myself in the mood to be hung, and I would like to pass on with the knowledge that I have taken him with me."

"Don't you think you'd find yourself sick of him, being trapped in his wheel of torment for all eternity?"

"Oh," I sighed in defeat. "Right."

"Chin up, Mixun," Zhang He laid a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "This is a tremendous honor, and a perfect opportunity to further our fight for conquest."

"A tremendous honor for some, maybe," I shook my head. "But not me."

"So," a new voice suddenly joined us; a voice that, at this point, I wanted to permanently silence. "I have yet to hear you sing your heartfelt thanks, General Qiao."

I wheeled around, fists clenched, to face Master Guo Jia, who was looking supremely smug.

"Please," I said, through gritted teeth. "Leave my sight. I have no desire to cause a scene out here in the hallway this early in the day."

"Why, I'm offended," he cocked an eyebrow. "Here I was, thinking that you might find yourself so deeply grateful to me that you would kiss my feet, when, in fact, you look quite ready to break one of my limbs."

"Oh good," I snapped. "You've cottoned on."

"I've done you a favor, General Qiao," Master Guo Jia smiled, though it was not a wholly pleasant sight to behold. "You get to have a family reunion, see new places, and - best of all - revel in your solitude in a brand new castle."

Before I could retort something nasty, I found myself being steered away; Zhang He was wheeling me down the hallway, away from my potential target. As I stomped furiously at my fellow general's pace, Master Guo Jia managed to spot one last opportunity to call after me.

"Oh - if you should find yourself lonely at times," he chuckled. "Take comfort in the fact that I will think fondly of you in your absence!"

Strangle. I will definitely strangle him when I return.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note (AGAIN? AIMEE WHY):<span> ****Right, so, high fives for Guo Jia, who, by the way, is the tits in the game. I don't know what it is with him, but he's just so sassy and smooth, I kind of need him in this story. A lot. So I gave in to my whims! **

**Right, again, if you had read this story before, you'll notice Mixun's name now follows the style of every other girl game character (Xiaoqiao, Sun Shangxiang). This is, apparently, for correctness' sake. It also saves me a lot of spacebar using, so there's that!**

**So, no Lu Xun in the next chapter, I will warn you fair and square. I just think I may have gone _way_ too fast with the original version of this, and kind of want to take my time, to make sure that there's room for character development and also relationship development. Please don't expect that he'll be around 24/7 at the start of the story! He will be, though, much later on.**

**Lastly, zooming out into the greater spectrum of things (see: list of KOEI games), I'm also firing up a version 2.0 of _The Wind in His Strike_. This, by the way, is a Yukimura Sanada/OC thing, which will be much shorter, I think. Why am I telling you this, when this is clearly a Dynasty Warriors fic? _  
><em>**

**Because I'm going to fuse the two together and make a Warriors Orochi 3 mash-up. Yasssss. **

**So, please look out for that!**

**All strange quips and statements aside, please review! I'd like to know what you think; if you're an old reader, let me know if this is, in any way, better than the first I had put up! If you're a new reader, please introduce yourself to me, and tell me what you think of this so far! :)**

**- Aimee c:**


	2. Thinking Out Loud

"Good gods," a voice from my doorway exclaimed, though it seemed to lack the tremendous amount of surprise that usually accompanied that particular expression. "What _have_ you done to your chambers, Qiao Mixun?"

"What?" I said absently, tying up the last of my clothes in a tight bundle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zhang He enter my room, delicately weaving through my things, strewn on the floor, to get to me. His figure cast a lean shadow upon me for a brief moment before he settled gingerly on the edge of my bed.

"Has the assault already started? It looks quite like the aftereffects of a minefield here."

"Oh, haha," I sighed, tossing my package aside. "This is ridiculous."

"I'll say; I hope you don't carry this sloppy little problem of yours when you go to Jianye-"

"Not _this_," I waved away my colossal mess impatiently. "_This_. This fake defection business."

"Still griping on about it? I thought a good night's sleep would help you ease your way into reason. Though I can see, now, that I was wrong," he added quickly, watching me as I flopped down onto the floor, groaning.

"Why can't anyone else do it?"

"You heard Master Guo Jia. He specifically chose you for the job. You can't deny his reasoning was superb-"

"Oh, right, the _great and stupendous Master Guo Jia,_" I frowned. "With his magnificent schemes and fantastic smolder -"

"Yes, he _is_ quite pleasing to the eyes, isn't he?"

"Zhang He!" Despite myself, I snorted. He, too, laughed quietly. "Really, though, I'm just not sure…"

"Don't doubt the plan, Mixun. While you may have your own issues with him, I can assure you that, when it comes to schemes for the kingdom of Wei, Master Guo Jia is all work, and very little play."

"It's not the plan," I shook my head. "Despite his annoying attitude, I know he didn't _just_ do it to spite me. Though," I added in a sulky undertone. "I'm sure _some_ of it was meant for that latter reason."

"Then what is it?" Zhang He asked, pointedly ignoring my ungracious jibes at the young but inexplicably revered strategist. I, too, let them go for the timebeing, finally caving into the root of the problem: one I had long avoided facing completely.

"Well - what if I do something wrong? What if it blows up in my face?" My shoulders slouched forward and a heavy breath escaped my lips as I hung my head; hearing myself say it caused a quick spurt of reactions in my body, as though it were finally admitting defeat. "I don't think I can do this."

"Nonsense," Zhang He, who was usually the first to offer words of comfort in troubling times, said so with uncharacteristic briskness. "You and I are on the same boat, Mixun. In a manner of speaking, at least."

"Oh, I see. Have they also put you in exile? Perhaps to Chengdu, this time?" I replied sourly, knowing this was not the case. "Are you off to be a fake envoy to Liu Bei?"

"No," he said simply. He knew that, by making more snippy remarks to counter my own, we would only end up in a heated argument that could only be resolved by one's head falling off the shoulders it had once been attached to. It was good, then, that Zhang He was the master of the unperturbed nature. "What I meant to say was that you and I both have Wei's interests at heart. Would you not agree? Will you not concede to the bigger picture?"

"That being?"

"Our lord's conquest, of course. We swore an oath: do all we could to further our empire in the name of our emperor. Or," he added, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Perhaps you, as Master Guo Jia implied, are just here for the - what was it? Scenery?"

"You know me well enough. You know that all I have ever wanted for our kingdom is for it to see the end of this warring period in the eyes through which a victor might look."

"Then," he shrugged. "That is all. The desire to help our cause will ensure your success in this long and admittedly terrifying task."

"You could have done without the "admittedly terrifying" part."

"Also," he said, ignoring me once again. "I believe you would find it a source of satisfaction, to know that you have proven Master Sima Yi wrong. Or - perhaps, I am mistaken," he added quickly, seeing me seethe.

"Sima Yi," I huffed. "Our gracious lord strategist. How dare he call me _untrustworthy-"_

"Careful, Qiao Mixun," Zhang He smiled slightly. "It looks like you've frothed at the mouth a little…"

"Regardless of the outcome of this horrible chore, I _vow_ to myself that I will not rest another day, in this life or the next, until I break his nose."

"You know," my companion observed, his voice carefully aloof. "You may want to try not shooting death threats at everyone you meet in Jianye. We may be enemies, but I'm sure not even our lord would enjoy the idea that the Wu think of us as officers raised in the military like barbaric wolves."

"I am not," I frowned. "A barbaric wolf."

"I know," he soothed, diplomatic as always. "I only mean that, to the untrained eye - or, rather, ear - you may sound… Rather savage."

"I'm terribly angry, Zhang He!"

"And rightfully so - I would be, too, if someone were to question my loyalty to Wei. However, one, especially a lady, must encounter anger with dignity."

"What," I moaned, passing a hand tiredly over my face. "Does that even _mean_?"

"It means you must, at all times, attempt to keep your cool and _not_," he said, with pointed emphasis. "Try to gouge their eyes out."

"Not even I have ever done anything so crude."

"Good. Never attempt to," he said breezily. "In fact, it would be good if you chose to spend your time with some _beloved_ relations of yours."

"I know of none," I frowned.

"The Qiao sisters," Zhang He shook his head. "Your cousins?"

"Ah, yes."

"Perhaps you could attempt to learn something from them."

"_Attempt to_ - it sounds like everyone, including myself, has very little faith in me."

"So prove them, _and_ yourself quite wrong," he replied simply. "You know I'm rooting for you."

I found myself with nothing to say; I looked up at the man, seated at the edge of my bed, also regarding me with a curious, unreadable expression. His lips were turned up slightly, as though he knew of something - or, in fact, many things - that I did not. It was at this moment that I felt a great rush of affection for him. My time in Wei constantly ingrained the motto of isolation; it was hard to find any form of peace or warmth within the territory of Luoyang. It was a strict, unspoken policy to avoid any form of downtime, and officers came and went, at times, without a word to each other, as they were so engrossed in matters of state that they did not have time to discuss any other daily matters.

It was in Zhang He that I found a great sense of solace. As generals more inclined to military might than tactics, we shared a level of affinity, despite our obvious, and, at times, glaring differences. Furthermore, he had no intention of adjusting to the stringent nature at which the Kingdom of Wei operated; in fact, he seemed hellbent to change it. He was the unlikeliest of allies, in my case, but also the most trustworthy of friends.

"Thank you, Zhang He," I said after a moment's emotionally charged pause. He eyed me briefly.

"I fear you sound as though you might cry."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, my voice bringing itself back to its normal level of volume and sharpness, even though, it seemed, I had been about to do just that. "How could I possibly cry over you?"

"I was under the clearly incorrect presumption that you might find yourself me," he feigned hurt. "I clearly see now that I was quite wrong in assuming that. I shall not attempt to do so again."

"Here we go again, with your ever-present inclination towards dramatic exits."

"Interesting, I was just on my way out," he smiled, taking this as a cue to leave me to my packing; he knew that I had, somehow, resigned myself to this duty, despite my obvious resistance. "As you were, Qiao Mixun."

"Yes, general," I mock saluted. He laughed before loping out of my room, slowly shutting the door behind him. Before he did so fully, however, he took the opportunity to stick his head through a crack, ensuring that, through his words, we would at least not leave on bad terms, no matter that it was just a form of amusement for us.

"Good luck, General Qiao. The fate of Wei rests in your capable hands."

* * *

><p>Having been tasked to depart early the following morning, I decided to allow myself one day to imprint Luoyang into memory before I left for a good long time. I first made my way to the mess hall, which was, as usual, quiet, save for the occasional cough and dull <em>thwack <em>of wooden chopsticks being placed resolutely down onto the table. I contemplated having a meal, but it was too early, and, even if it were not, I would not have found the stomach to take in anything; it seemed that, since the war council of the previous day, every part of my body had been infused with lead, making it impossible to fully function.

I tried for the gardens, which were not much but small pockets of grass and bowing trees, with, perhaps, a stone bench or two. Not one to pretend I understood the calling of the wind and the earth, I only lingered for a short time, just enough to stare up at a mango tree and blow away a speeding mosquito or two. As nothing more held appeal for me, I quickly exited, instead treading back and forth through halls that held either chambers or council rooms, peeking into each that were opened. However, after encountering Master Guo Jia, who attempted to strike another annoying conversation, and, almost immediately after, Master Sima Yi, who was conversing with his second son, the young Lord Sima Zhao and, therefore, was in already a bad enough mood without my help, I decided to avoid war council rooms altogether.

It was because of this that I found myself almost forced - though not unpleasantly - to head towards the training grounds. It was not empty, which was what I usually aimed for when I visited, since I had no desire to be observed and, thus, criticized. At the center of the ring of sand were two figures, constantly in deadlock. I approached, cautiously, avoiding the grain and dust flying around with their movements. It seemed as though they were caught in a sparring duel that was about to come to an end.

Not wishing to disturb them, I stood by, watching; both of them had excellent form; though one was quicker and struck with more power, the other made up for it with calculated precision and foresight, thus causing most of the combative impasses.

The former noticed me first; with a start, he disengaged from the last of their countless deadlocks.

"General Qiao," he straightened up, only to incline his torso in a bow anyway. I followed suit, nodding.

"Master Yue Jin," I greeted; then, to his companion: "Master Li Dian."

"What brings you here, Qiao Mixun?" The latter asked, though not unkindly. "I heard you were on a top secret mission to Wu."

"Isn't it interesting how _top secret_ apparently gets around rather quickly?"

"This is the Kingdom of Wei; people have little else to do but talk of their work. Master Guo Jia was not at all modest in recounting the details of his intricate plan," Li Dian smiled. "Of course, he shared it with me, and mentioned, with great but inexplicable pride, your involvement in it."

"Why would he have told you?"

"He asked for my opinion," Li Dian said slowly, and it needed no more explanation. His intuition was a hot topic among the military; some people had actually considered asking him for his help in gambling affairs. Though I never really believed it, I could not deny his appalling ability to predict the general outcome of any battle. It was because of this that I asked.

"And? What did you tell him?"

"Everything a strategist wants to hear, of course: that their plan will be an ultimate success."

"Is that what you really think?"

Li Dian assessed me for a long time, pretending to contemplate his answer. However, I knew he would not tell me anything, which only further confirmed that this would, in some way, cause me much grief.

"Yue Jin," Master Li Dian said suddenly, shifting the topic. The other man, quiet for the last few minutes, looked up, obviously jarred out of being ignored. "How about a bite to eat?"

"No, thank you," Yue Jin answered solemnly. "But I'd be willing to accompany you, in any case-"

"No, no, that's fine. A walk, then? You'll join us, Qiao Mixun?"

"Er-" I started, but did not really have much of a say; already, Li Dian swept ahead, looking mysteriously pleased. Yue Jin shrugged, then nodded at me, signaling that we might as well follow.

"But General Qiao," Yue Jin began, and I snapped my head towards him. "What about your batallion? Surely, you will be back with us soon?"

"In the meantime, my men will be assimilated with Lord Zhang He's unit." I pointedly avoided the second question, knowing there was no definite answer, in any case.

"Would they be offering you troops while you are in Wu, then? Would they accept you into their army?"

"Er-" I said, for the second time. The truth was, I did not know what would happen to me; it seemed like the plan hinged _too_ much on my acceptance, and there was no alternative route that considered what would happen if I were not. Not for the first time today, I felt the urge to seek out Master Guo Jia and shake him.

Yue Jin, perceptive of my heightened state of discomfort, quickly shifted the topic. "Li Dian mentioned you would be departing tomorrow morning. Are all your affairs set?"

"Yes, though I never had much to settle, in the first place," I smiled slightly, and he returned the favor. "I'll be going to Wu with not much to me."

"It may be difficult to face you in battle, I realize now," Yue Jin said suddenly, as though the thought had struck him like lightning. "I have yet to test anyone's true caliber in this kingdom, save Li Dian's; he always manages to do his best, even in the training grounds. The other generals seem somewhat hesitant to strike. Perhaps it is because…" he trailed off, then shook his head out of it. "Please, general, when we meet, don't hold back!"

"Wha - oh, of course," I blinked rapidly, unsure of what else to say.

"Calm down, Yue Jin," Li Dian interjected, after quite a bit of silence on his part. "Haven't you ever considered that the reason why you usually win spars is because you're _that_ good?"

"Impossible," Yue Jin said with finality. Li Dian turned to me, rolling his eyes in amused exasperation. He slowed his pace, allowing his friend to overtake him and, after a short but considerable distance, fell into step with me instead, still shaking his head.

"I've tried every method for pulling him out of his insecurities. I'm not entirely sure what to do anymore. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas, would you? If it's not his worth, it's his skill, and if it's not that, it's-"

But I was not immediately able to find out exactly what it was, for Yue Jin had stopped and stiffened so suddenly that, if I had not pulled Li Dian back, he would have run his friend over. Curiously, I peered over Yue Jin's shoulder to see what the sudden hold-up had stemmed from.

It was not difficult to spot, as it came in the form of a woman seated underneath a low hanging cherry tree, her figure slightly bent as she drew her ear close to the gold-gilded harp that lay upon her lap. A small smile played upon her lips, just as sweet as each note she plucked from the strings. She did not seem to notice us, so engrossed in her work.

I turned to Li Dian, who was watching Yue Jin's expression with an air of amusement; clearly, this was his reason for wanting a late afternoon stroll. I rolled my eyes, equally, or even more entertained.

Men.

I did not really know who to observe, for both subjects seemed rather interesting to me. It was clear that Master Yue Jin was rendered both immobile and speechless at the sight of the Lady Cai Wenji, whose presence was commanding in its own accord. However, since the latter was too absorbed in her own activities, and her observer would do nothing but, I decided that this was a dead end we either had to depart from, or do something about.

"Ah, Master Li Dian," I said, rather loudly. it was amusing to note that Yue Jin did not start, but merely stared on, his mouth slightly agape. "Don't you think it's _quite_ warm out?"

"Wha - oh, _yes_, General Qiao, _so_ warm - yes, indeed," the good thing about Li Dian was that he cottoned on rather quickly, thanks to his intuition or whatever that was.

"I _daresay_ we could use with a bit more fresh air, don't you?"

"Why, yes! How about we _step outside_?"

"An excellent idea!" I was close to shouting now, which made the fact that neither of the two seemed to snap out of their own little bubbles a little alarming. Lady Cai Wenji, however, though not looking up, stopped playing, which only told me that she must have been listening. "Shall we?"

"Yes - of course, Yue Jin," Li Dian, too, was practically yelling, though his volume dipped here and there from the strain of trying not to laugh. "_Yue Jin_-"

When his friend did not move, Master Li Dian took two fingers and prodded the other forward; however, his force was not clearly measured, for Master Yue Jin stumbled forward, nearly falling to his knees. At this, Li Dian could no longer hold itin, and succumbed to mirth. Lady Cai Wenji, her curiosity probably reaching its limit, lifted her head. I began to shout again, this time, towards the harpist.

"Oh, Lady Cai Wenji," I waved unabashedly at her. "We didn't see you there! I'm sorry; did we disturb you?"

Li Dian could do nothing but laugh and clutch at his stomach.

"We were just passing by and thought we could use a bit more air," I plowed on. "Would it be all right if we joined you?"

I could see her shoulders shaking delicately; she was laughing, too, though not as offensive as Li Dian's chuckles had become. I took this as assent, and headed into the garden. Li Dian composed himself long enough - though not very well - to drag his friend in, and Yue Jin spoke for the first time since he had laid eyes on Cai Wenji.

"No, wait, I have - I have - things to do -," he protested, trying to break free of the other's grip. Li Dian, however, was resolute, and marched him towards us.

Another silence followed, in which Yue Jin could do nothing but stare at his shoes, and Cai Wenji glanced at each of us with a level of amused confusion. Finally, I decided to, once again, break the silence.

"Are you composing, my lady?" I asked; my throat had gone slightly raw from the shouting. Lady Cai Wenji nodded, her delicate fingers brushing against the hilt of her harp. "Would we be so bold as to request to hear it?"

"I'm afraid it's not finished, Lady Qiao," she smiled. "But I would be happy to let you, once I have completed it."

"You must share with me the secrets of your inspiration."

"Oh, but there is inspiration everywhere. For instance, this afternoon, I have spent my time musing over the possibility of love during these times of chaos…"

She blushed; so did Yue Jin. Li Dian had quieted down now, but looked somewhat uncomfortable at the topic. I could sympathize; romance was not really my strong point. Possibly the only other person who might understand that was Master Guo Jia, though his was more of a focus on licentiousness than actual love, and I had no desire to be around him when either topic arose, in any case.

"Thus,' she continued, her voice much quieter now. "I have created a melody that rings true with those who experience the tragic hope of seeking love during war."

"I look forward to hearing it," I replied. "So, I think, does Master Yue Jin."

"Most especially Master Yue Jin," Li Dian added helpfully.

I chanced a glance at Yue Jin, whose face was covered in a shroud shaded a violent red: a symbol of either his utter embarrassment at having two tactless companions, or a warning sign that he might explode. Or, both. Perhaps, both.

Probably both.

"Thank you, my lady," Lady Cai Wenji inclined her head slightly. "And… thank you, Master Yue Jin."

This last show of gratitude, she said rather softly. She would not make eye contact with him as she did me; it was clear, by that, and her faintly flushed cheeks, that there was a level of reciprocity that either of the two were too blind to notice. Indeed, Yue Jin could see nothing past his mortification at being placed in a very awkward situation, and did nothing but nod stiffly at her, then turned on his heel and stumbled silently out of the garden. Li Dian followed him, once again looking like he was ready to start rolling on the floor.

"Er-" I said, now alone with Lady Cai Wenji, and, thus, completely at a loss. "I'll… leave you to it, then."

"You are most welcome to stay, my lady."

"No, I should - yeah, I should… go. I… I have some packing to do. Things to… pack," I finished lamely.

"Oh, I see." She plucked absently at a string. "Then, before you go, General Qiao, please allow me to wish you a safe and fruitful trip. My prayers are with you."

My lips twitched, suppressing a frown. Was it customary for _everyone_ to know? As though reading my mind, Cai Wenji explained.

"Master Guo Jia mentioned it yesterday evening."

"I gathered as much," I replied sullenly. "But, in any case, thank you."

"You are welcome, Lady Qiao. I hope you rejoin our forces soon."

Feeling that there was nothing more to be said, I quickly and quietly excused myself, and exited in the same fashion. Of course, it was funny when it all started, this little experiment of embarrassing one of Wei's star officers, but it always seemed to zoom out and circle back to my pending mission. Shaking my head, I hastened my pace to rejoin Master Li Dian, who was currently receiving a barely-controlled earful from a flustered Master Yue Jin.

"Calm down, Yue Jin," Li Dian sighed, though, for all his carefree tones, he could not hide the fact that he was taking three progressive steps back away from his friend. "Listen, if it was anyone's fault, it was Qiao Mixun's -"

"Hey," I interjected. "You started this with your mysterious walking and garden visiting-"

"Yes, but you can't _prove_ that was really what I meant to have happen- look, that's not the point!" Li Dian waved our rising argument away. "My point is that you really need to pull yourself together, my friend!"

"_What_?" Yue Jin said through uncharacteristically gritted teeth. "What are you on about?"

"You're so insecure all the time; we had to do _something_."

"Anything but that, Li Dian!" Yue Jin cried. "How could you - when you know - how embarrassing…"

Rendering himself temporarily speechless, Yue Jin merely shook his head, his fingers crumpling into fists from time to time.

"Hey," I stepped in again, though, this time, in a tone far less aggravating. "You know she probably feels the same way, right?"

"No," he whispered mournfully. "How could she? She is radiant, while I'm - I'm…"

"You're not _that_ dark," I said soothingly. "And I don't see why that would matter-"

"_Short_."

A pregnant pause ensued and bloated between us, and I felt something like an egg crack open over my head and ripple its contents down my spine. I felt wrongly embarrassed, but it was more likely because Yue Jin's face was shifting from scarlet to a deep, eggplant purple.

"Well," I compared his, and my height. He only came up a few inches over me, and most of that was the elevation of his hair. And, while I did not consider myself particularly short for a woman's stature, it was true that, compared to the male anatomy, I was a bit lacking; by extension, so was he. I did not dare mention this, even though, by the way he agonized at a space a little bit above the crown of my skull, he, too, noticed our height similarity. "You're not short. Well, I mean, I don't think you are."

"See?" Li Dian sighed. "See, Yue Jin? Stop picking on yourself for things you can't change, and it's not like Lady Cai Wenji cares how tall you are-"

"Why? Has she spoken to you about me?" He asked quickly.

"Well, no…" Li Dian rubbed the back of his neck, somewhat at a loss. "But I'm sure it's not something she really gives much thought about."

"How could she not notice?" Yue Jin hung his head in defeat. "I am not worthy of her."

"There you go again, with your low self-esteem-"

But Master Yue Jin seemed to not have heard; he was already walking away, ducking through the halls, his posture defeated. Li Dian cast me one look of apology.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to go after him; it was my fault, after all."

"As much as it was mine," I sighed. "Please apologize to him for me as well."

"I will. I'll take my leave now; if we don't cross paths again before tomorrow, then, I wish you luck once again, general."

And we were back. "Thank you, Master Li Dian."

With a quick wave, he darted off towards the retreating back of his friend. I watched them go until they turned into another hall, then, once again, found myself alone. I rubbed my eyes, suddenly allowing the fatigue to wash over me. I wondered, in my constant struggle against this ploy, if I would have been much happier as a court lady, just as Cai Wenji was. I could compose poems about flowers and trees, and sing songs about love in the time of war…

I shuddered. I could not decide, at this point, what I would much rather have done.

Unable to figure out any other place I would want to visit, I took the slow walk back to my chambers. However, when I arrived, I was greeted with the painfully recurring presence of Master Guo Jia, who was leaning casually against the wall next to my door. I pursed my lips.

"What do you want?" I said ungraciously. "I've more things to pack before you ship me off, and I don't fancy another round of _let's mess with Qiao Mixun's head_."

"On the contrary, I am purely here on business," Guo Jia raised a delicate eyebrow. "Shall we?"

I studied him for a long time; indeed, he was good-looking, with his sharp features and lean stature. However, this time, he did not carry the excessive amount of overconfident with which he had approached me the day before. He looked more grim, and there were noticeable dark circles under his eyes: a sign that, since our encounter, he had not slept. Even the small smirk he offered me seemed lackluster as he raised a hand lazily towards my door.

Deciding there was no threat of being pestered to death by this side of the strategist, I nodded, and he helped himself through my doorway. If he was as astounded as Zhang He by my mess, he did not show it; he made for my desk with clear determination. However, he chose not to sit, but instructed me to do so.

"Er," I said, settling down. "Is this a last minute briefing, or something?"

"Of sorts," Master Guo Jia replied, his voice much quieter. "I'll need you to get a brush, please, Qiao Mixun."

"A… hair brush?"

He shot me a patronizing look, and I cottoned on. Hastily, I stood and grabbed a brush and a pot of ink from my cabinet, as well as a short roll of parchment.

"Now," he said, even before I could set up my materials. "Write this _exactly_ as I say it. Don't deviate. Avoid errors, please."

"What-?"

"My dear cousins," he began, in a flat, monotonous tone. "I write to you in the hopes that this letter finds you well in secrecy. My service in Wei has proved unsatisfactory - _why_ aren't you writing, Qiao Mixun?"

"I'm sorry," I said, my brush still dangling over the ink pot. "What is this for?"

"It's for your cousins," he said, letting out a heavy breath. "In Wu?"

"Why would I need to write to them?"

"To let them know that you're coming, of course."

"Why?"

"Good lord, General Qiao," he snapped, so unlike himself. "I think I might stay here all night answering your questions."

I expected him to make another lewd comment, but he did not incline. I realized that there was no point in asking, or prodding, or talking at all. I dipped my brush into the ink and allowed him to dictate, while I struggled to keep up.

"My service in Wei has proved unsatisfactory, and I have seen the error of my ways. Thus, I ask that you plead my case to the Lord of Wu, the honorable Lord Sun Ce, that I may meet with him upon my arrival in Jianye. It is my wish to serve as a general in his ranks; but, should my request be denied, I only hope that he might welcome me without persecution into the lands of his forefathers, that I may live the rest of my days in peace, under the protection of his kingdom." He stopped, allowing me to scribble. "Have you got it all? Good; sign it, please."

"What is this for?" I asked as he took it up and read through it.

"It's to make sure you're not shot down when you enter the city," he replied, trying to inject a little humor into his voice; he failed, and, thus, stained the statement an even darker shade. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I see." I watched him roll it up, seal it, and slip it into his pocket. "Master Guo Jia, are you all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look a little ill-" I trailed off as he cleared his throat.

"I'm quite fine, thank you," he answered, looking at me directly in the eye, though his expression was unreadable. This was the other side of him I had not seen often; the dedicated man who sacrificed his own mind and health constantly to ensure our victory. It disappeared, however, or was quickly and well concealed as he straightened up, another shadow of a smirk crossing his face. "You don't mean to say you've come to care for me now, Qiao Mixun? Perhaps you've gone sentimental, and would like to confess?"

"Oh - get out," I shook my head, pointing to my door. He let out a breathy laugh, following my orders.

"Suit yourself, my lady. But remember that you only have until tomorrow to say what you will. After that," he shrugged, seeing himself out, still speaking with his back to me. "Well, we won't be seeing each other for a _very_ long time, now, will we?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**** Right, so Aimee made another really filler-y chapter to not rush things and it turned out to be a new-people-centered kind of chapter. Sorry! I had to.**

**I know Cai Wenji and Yue Jin are probably the farthest thing from canon, but I had to, because the ****_Find the Beauties_**** stage was so amusing, and I just needed some really lame, brief foreshadowing about love and war.**

**So I know I've been so bad by drawing it out, and, so, I ****_promise _****that Wu will make an appearance in the next chapter. If this is ****_too_**** slow for you, just tell me, and I can try to pick up the pace a little. I just didn't want to leave Wei without a little more exposition! **

**Again, please R&R! Your comments and messages are much appreciated, and I love hearing (and talking to, when I get the chance) from you guys! :) **

**Best,**

**Aimee**


	3. From Now On, We Are Enemies

I woke up too early from a terrible dream that involved being burned alive by a faceless Wu emperor, surrounded by growling tigers. The sun was not yet up, but had tainted the sky with a bloody purple hue in its tedious ascent. Disentangling myself from my sheets, I padded over to my desk, where I had set down a small jug of water. I didn't bother pouring it into a glass; all form of gracious ceremony in terms of actions were disregarded in the confines of my room. I took it by the handle and chugged it down from the source. Water slopped down my front, and I groaned in a discomfited but rather neanderthalic fashion before pulling my shirt off.

I spent the rest of the slow sunrise changing, making each action as dragged-out as possible, as though it would delay my departure. I accompanied my movements with disgruntled sounds, which grew louder with each thing I did. In my head, I was behaving like a six year old child.

_I won't. I won't go. I don't want to go. They can't make me go. I __**won't**_…

I was so engrossed in my dissent that I didn't hear the knock from the other side of my door; I only learned of the new presence in my room when it spoke.

"Qiao Mixun," it was Zhang He, who sounded a little more tired than he normally did, but still more articulate than I currently was.

"Huh."

"Are you finished dressing?"

"Uh."

"When you've quite finished acting like a caveman, our lord emperor would like a word."

"Mmm."

There was a pause as I tied and untied my left shoelace; I knew Zhang He hadn't left, because I could hear him exhaling. Finally, he added, "I meant right now-"

"Yes, yes," I straightened up, finally done. My left shoe was tied perfectly, and the sun had only a quarter left before it would be full in the sky. "I'm coming."

"Good, let's go."

"You don't need to _escort_ me, I know where the throne room is," I said dully.

"I know you do," he replied, unperturbed. "But I've been given specific instructors to accompany you."

"You know, I've always wanted a nanny," I sighed, but followed him out of the room, and towards the grand throne room. The palace seemed dead, or still asleep; there were only quiet shuffles of feet here and there, and soft voices fading into the wind. Zhang He and I did not speak much to each other, but I cast him constant looks, which he returned with equal curiosity. Finally, when we reached the throne room, he stopped me, his hand on the door.

"Now, Mixun, before you go in, I must warn you; our lord is in a terrible mood. Last night, we found that Shu had attacked one of our bases in Xiangyang, and had captured and killed all of the messengers that tried to escape to tell us. Luckily, one got out - barely managed to hold onto his wits before passing out in front of the emperor-"

"How do you know about this?" I demanded, and he shushed me gently. "How come _I _don't know anything?"

"We had a council late last night - you were asleep, as you needed to be," then, as an afterthought, he added, "Besides, I highly doubt you would have cared to be woken up at midnight for a captured base."

"Well - if no one bothered to involve me _then_, why are you telling me _now_?"

"I thought you might like to know what kind of an earful about Shu and the importance of this mission you might get in about five minutes," he said, aloof in tone. I frowned. "As I said, he isn't pleased."

"When has our lord ever been pleased?"

"He was certainly pleased when he pronounced himself the Emperor of Wei."

"Uh-huh," I blew out the breath I'd been holding in. "All right, I'm going in. Thanks for the company, _I think_."

"Trust me," Zhang He smiled tiredly. "I'll be the best company you'll have today, and in a _long_ time."

He walked away, waving me a light farewell, or maybe urging me to go inside. His movements were so hard to interpret properly. Whatever the case, I stepped in, and saw at once that Zhang He was not exaggerating. While Emperor Cao Pi was not known for his geniality, there was a darkness to his demeanor that prevented me from coming too close. I knelt (sort of slipped, but no one seemed to notice) in front of him; he hardly acknowledged me, still staring at an uninteresting spot on the ground before him, as though trying to burn a deep crater into it.

This would have been fine, except for the fact that he did not motion for me to stand. I could not do so without permission, and so I knelt there, my knees growing more and more distressed by my prolonged weight; I wasn't exactly the prayerful type, so I didn't have much practice crawling around like an animal. I tried to roll my weight around the miniscule area of my joint, but only ended up in more pain. Empress Zhen, standing beside her husband, broke her haughty facade by casting me a pitying but ultimately demeaning look, like she couldn't imagine how sad it would have to be to have to kneel in front of someone, unmoving, for the entirety of a conversation - or lack, thereof.

After about five more minutes of waiting for any sign of life from the emperor, I thought it best to try to clear my throat. Before I could do so, however, he suddenly looked up, causing my heart to start.

"General Qiao. I suppose I need not remind you of the importance of this mission you have undertaken?"

"Er-" I said, momentarily rendered speechless, considering I had just been making a rather unpleasant face from the pain. "Yes - I mean, no, my lord."

"Good. When you're there, report everything Zhou Yu makes plans for. If there are any signs that they wish to attack us, you must let us know. Also, keep tabs on what they're doing with Jing Province; I should like to get a hold of it by the end of the summer, though that troublesome Guan Yu does pose a slight problem," For a moment, he seemed to be talking more to himself than me. "And send a pigeon at once if that meddling Zhuge Liang comes by. See if you can find out about that idiotic alliance."

"My lord?" Frankly, I had never once laid eyes on Zhuge Liang; he was as elusive as he was famous, constantly in the main camp, obviously telling people what and what not to do. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to know if he had come, especially since nobody would probably go out of their way to tell me. This, however, was not something I chose to bring up, given that Emperor Cao Pi was surrounded by many things he could chuck in my general direction.

"Zhuge Liang, you half-wit," he snarled. "It is important that we put a stop to their alliance. If Zhuge Liang, or an envoy from Shu comes, you must inform us at _once_." He paused, then added, coldly, "And if you can _dispose_ of him without arousing suspicion, do so. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord." Of course. I'll just have a little party with Zhuge Liang once he pops by, then smother him with a pillow before tossing him out my bedroom window. That would work perfect.

"Good. Send a message to Guo Jia once you have arrived."

"Yes, my lord."

"That is all," he leaned back, knotting his fingers together once again and burying himself in his own thoughts. "Get out."

I bowed, though there wasn't much room, considering I was already quite close to the ground. Shakily, I exited, feeling rather foolish, only to be greeted by the sight of Master Guo Jia waiting outside the throne room.

If he had looked terrible the other night, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. In fact, I couldn't recall a time when I had seen him so disheveled, the way he was now. His skin was gaunt, and sickly pale, and his mouth was dreadfully thin. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Er - you can go in now, Master Guo Jia," I said carefully. "The emperor isn't seeing anyone."

"I have no business with the emperor at this time," he replied. "Come."

I followed him, trying to not to be too concerned about his demeanor; it looked like I was the only one that had gotten any amount of sleep last night, despite my own small number of hours. It was only when he led me out the main hall did I speak in protest.

"I'm not ready to leave yet," I began. "My things-"

"Are already packed and saddled," he finished for me. Then, he turned, looking me dead in the eye. It was slightly discomfiting. "General Qiao, I trust that you will carry out your mission without delay or fault. My reputation as a strategist, far more than your own, will be marked by the success or failure of this plan. You would do well, I think, to ensure that we _both_ don't end up headless."

"Yes, well," I breathed out heavily. "I suppose even you wouldn't look good without a head."

"Quite frankly, you are right," at this, he cracked a small smile, regaining a little bit of strength as he did so. "I've placed my trust in you, which was admittedly difficult, seeing as you are neither excellent in strategy nor skill-"

"But-"

"However, I believe you will do fine. At least, I have to believe so," dropping the formalities entirely, he shook his head. "Do us both a favor, and try not to get killed."

"By Wu, or by _you_?"

His smile mystified, and he said nothing, only leading me to my horse, who was waiting quite impatiently, my things strapped to its saddle. Though, to be truthful, I did not have many things to bring along; however, my added weight to its back, along with what was already there, would surely cause it to protest sooner, if not later.

"I can do it, thanks-" I said, suddenly horrified; Guo Jia had knelt down on one knee, his hands flat on his thigh, palms facing upwards. "There's really no need to boost me-"

"I insist."

I stared, and he gazed back patiently, unmoving. My face burning, I dug my heel into his palms, and he, with surprising strength, pushed me upward. I clamped my lips shut, fearing I would squeak like a child while clambering gracelessly onto the horse's back. As expected, it gave a short whinny of protest.

"Er, thank you," I said slowly, as Master Guo Jia stepped back. He inclined his head slightly, and raised a hand to the gate tower.

"Open the gates," he called. The high metal bars creaked and groaned, exposing me to the outside world: a stretch of land we had travelled through on countless occasions, but, now, terrified me. I paused, actually not wanting to move. Guo Jia, once again, began to speak.

"As soon as you arrive, please send me a message. I should like to give you instructions before you gamble about there like a rabbit."

"I won't _gamble like a rabbit,_" I whispered, but if he heard me, he ignored me.

"When you arrive at the outer wall of Jianye, introduce yourself; give your full name, and tell them your relations to the two Qiaos. Speak to no one but those who would lead you to their emperor; do not tell anyone of your business there unless you are directly in front of Sun Ce."

"And then?"

"And then you wait," he replied simply. "See the sights, walk around, make new friends. Don't laugh," he added briskly, seeing my amused face. "You need to get to know people there. I don't think your hermit-like qualities will get you far if you want to know more about what they're planning."

"I have no intention of becoming close to people I have many intentions of killing, my lord." I frowned.

"Doesn't that make it much sweeter, though?" When I made a face, he abandoned the joke. "At least talk to people. Ask the right questions, and visit the right places. I daresay you'll find someone willing to tell you all they know, when the time comes."

"All right," I replied flatly. "I'll try."

Master Guo Jia turned his head away, staring at the vastness that lay before the gate. He looked almost wistful, as though he would have liked nothing better but to step out into the great nothing and disappear. Not for the first time, he ran a hand idly down his chest, where it lingered, just by his heart.

"Be safe, Qiao Mixun," he said softly, his hand falling to his side. "We shall see each other again. Remember that the future of Wei now rests in your hands."

* * *

><p>It took me a day and a half, six rest stops and fifteen dearly departed yuan at a suspiciously high-priced inn before I arrived at the outer gate of the Jianye castle. At this point, my energy was on the brink of emptying itself, and my temper was, unfortunately, at its peak. I had spent more money feeding the stupid homing pigeon attached to the saddle of my horse (whose lodging at a stable I <em>also <em>had to pay for) than I did for my own needs, which meant that I arrived at Wu rather sleepless, very sore, and completely famished. Approaching the gate, then, _should_ have been a mindless and forgettable task, but turned into another annoying obstacle in my journey.

"Name, please," said the gatekeeper, giving me a once-over; my armor, though dusty, was still recognizable by the color and army crest.

"Qiao Mixun."

"Papers?"

"I don't _have_ any," I said tiredly.

"What is your business in Jianye, Lady Qiao?" he asked.

"I'm just visiting, mostly," I replied. "Sightseeing, clothes buying - oh, and I'd appreciate a small audience with your emperor, if you can manage it. Can you take me to him?"

"What business do you have with our lord?"

"Nothing I feel like sharing with _you,_" I said, rather snobbishly. "Though I think you'll find some higher-ups rather upset by your refusal to let me in. I'm expected, you see."

"By Lord Sun Ce?"

"No. By his wife and sister-in-law."

"What business do you have with our ladies?"

I raised my eyebrows, my mouth forming into a rather unpleasant line. "I'm sorry, I think I may have heard you wrong. Haven't I just told you my name?"

"Yes, my lady."

"And?" He stared blankly up at me, and my temper flared once again. "You _idiot_; I'm talking about my cousins! The Qiaos! Haven't I just told you I'm Qiao Mixun?"

Too late, he seemed to put two and two together. With a hurried bow, he began to babble away.

"Of course; how silly of me - my lady, please wait a moment as I inform-"

"So _go_," I snarled. "Stop wasting my time!"

"Yes - yes, of course, my apologies, I-"

His stuttering faded away as he hurried towards the castle interior. I huffed, admittedly unsure whether I was just annoyed by the poor service, or the fact that I was so _clearly_ unrecognizable as related to my cousins.

Ten minutes later saw the return of the gatekeeper, who was now wheezing and puffing towards me. He did not come alone, however; there was a much taller figure striding alongside him. I slid off my horse, which gave a weak grunt of relief. As they neared, the gatekeeper drew back and offered a quick bow to the other man then scampered off.

"Lady Qiao Mixun?"

"Yes?"

The man who had come along with the gatekeeper slowed to a stop in front of me, surveying my stature and belongings with an unreadable expression. I tried to work past my temper and general discomfort by staring back at him; this didn't work out well, considering he was about a foot taller, and about three feet wider with his light armor (if the hunk of metal on his shoulders could even be considered as such). So, instead, I tried comforting myself by assessing his formidability, thinking of any weak points he might have, should an unpleasant situation arise. This, also, did not work out well in my favor.

After a rather strange silence that followed my query, he said: "Come with me. My lord would like to see you."

I obeyed without much hesitation, smug but generally relieved that, so far - apart from my brief yelling scene with the gatekeeper - everything was going well. Leaving my horse with the still-bowing gatekeeper, I traced the interestingly brisk footsteps of the man who strode before me. He led me into the castle interior, weaving through the halls with obvious expertise; clearly, he had been around for a time. This, however, was not a point of conversation; in fact, I had no plans to speak, unless spoken to.

In the silence that we traveled with, I secretly marveled at the stark contrast between our stronghold at Luoyang, and the one I was now in. The former carried an eternal atmosphere that would only be accurately described by Zhang He as "doom and gloom"; though his words were not exactly the most intellectual choice of adjectives, he did hold a point. There was an almost unbreakable wall of dark silence that encapsulated the Wei stronghold, making it impossible to do much more than smile and nod at the passing officer, and perhaps share a polite laugh or two (with the exception of my experience with Master Li Dian and Master Yue Jin) with someone you knew would do the same.

In Wu, however, there seemed to be little need for excessive formalities around the halls; soldiers flouted about with their companions, their necks almost snapping off from being thrown back in mirth. There seemed to be an unspoken vow to keep the main corridors as lively as possible. Even the air seemed much more breathable here.

"You look like you've never seen people laugh before."

I shut my mouth, embarrassed to find that I was actually gaping at the way the residents behaved here. I did not meet my companion's eye, but he plowed on talking, anyway.

"You know, I've always thought of Wei as this dark, damp dungeon with skeletons hanging off the walls to scare traitors," He said, unabashedly. "By the look on your face, I might be right."

"You know nothing about my kingdom," I snapped, forgetting, for a moment, how I was meant to act. "I wouldn't expect much from uncultured Southerners like you."

When I looked at my escort, he looked first, stunned, then suspicious. I pressed my lips together, trying not to offend this big, threatening man who, by the looks of him, could pick me up and flop me around like a rag doll with ease, any more.

"Why did you say you were here, again?"

"I'm here to… see my cousins. It's not wrong to miss people dearly."

"Rather long way to travel just for that."

"We've always been close; it should not be a surprise," I replied haughtily. "And I have other business here; just not the kind that I would be comfortable sharing with a stranger such as yourself."

"Close?" His lips twitched. "Close enough to not see each other for the greater part of their stay in Wu, you mean?"

I said nothing more, reduced to a speechless, flushing and slightly angry mess. He, too, remained silent, until we reached a large, ornate set of doors. His palms pressed flatly against the carvings, my escort paused and spoke again: this time, in a quieter voice.

"I'm warning you, girl," his eyes narrowed. "You would do well to pay my lord some form of respect. I should hope that your intentions are pure; it takes very little to fool our emperor, and even less to fool his chief of strategy. For your sake, be quick and state your business at once."

"I know how to behave in front of royalty, if you mean that," I answered back. "Will you let me in, or not?"

He gave a curt nod, then gave a tremendous heave; the doors creaked opening, allowing me passage. The man urged me to follow his strides, and I did so, while taking in the perimeter. The Wu throne room was just as large as the one in Wei, and just as fancy. High pillars ran along the length of the even higher ceiling, matching the polished marble floor. The only difference, it seemed, were the banners that fluttered on either side of the golden throne; in place of the soaring phoenix of the Cao was the insignia of the Sun family: a clawing, roaring, and, by all accounts, rather barbaric tiger.

Two men were stationed at the forefront of the room; one was seated, and I knew immediately that this was the famed Little Conqueror, Emperor of Wu: his face held a strong, war-weathered countenance, and his build was domineering. Next to his thick arm was a seemingly unused Mianguan, lopsided on the armrest. His posture was, however, rather relaxed; indeed, it looked like he was ready to lie down, his foot tapping upon the throne carpet.

The Wu emperor seemed to be listening - or, at least, attempting to - a thinner man standing beside him. His robes immediately recalled the word _strategist_ in the more official, traditional way: it was the garb that someone like Master Sima Yi, as a head strategist, would wear, as opposed to Master Guo Jia, who presented himself in a less (for lack of a better word) stuck-up manner. Still, under the strategist's robe, one could see a set of light armour tucked away beneath the cloth, only presuming to show themselves through the braces. Still, this interesting combination of strategy and war was not enough to catch my attention, for his face was more of a sight. Framed by thick, long hair, his face seemed chiseled out of the finest porcelain when it did not move; high cheekbones and a perfectly angled nose made him seem like a statue. However, his lips, currently pressed into a thin, angry line, broke the air of calm divinity.

Both men looked up as we approached, though the strategist seemed to be mildly upset at the untimely interruption. However, he straightened up and addressed us as we approached.

"Lu Meng," the Wu strategist said, an eyebrow carefully raised. "Is something the matter?"

"Forgive me, Lord Zhou Yu," the man in front of me, whose name I now knew - Lu Meng - bowed to the emperor and his right-hand man. "My Lord Sun Ce, a general from Wei is here to see you. She claims to have… important business with you."

"A general from Wei?" Lord Sun Ce sat up straighter, his eyes narrowed slightly. "An envoy, you mean? I was not aware we were communicating with Cao Pi. What's your name?" He said, turning his attention to me. Lu Meng stepped out of the way, allowing me a full view of the man seated on the throne. At this angle, he seemed doubly bigger, and, therefore, much more intimidating.

"Qiao Mixun, my lord," I placed a fist against my open palm, offering a carefully practiced bow of my own.

"What business does your emperor have with me?"

"You misunderstand me, Lord Sun Ce. I do not stand before you for the emperor of Wei. I am here on my own terms."

"And what business would a general from Wei have with Wu?" the strategist, Zhou Yu, queried before Sun Ce could figure out what to say in reply. "Surely Cao Pi did not allow one from his army to just wander out of his sight."

"Indeed not, my lord. I - I was only just able to escape," I gulped, still searching frantically for more lies; my brain was fuzzy, asleep, and it took many pauses before I could continue fabricating a story. "Long have I wished to leave the service of Lo - rather, Cao Pi. I found myself dissatisfied by his rule, and fighting for such a tyrant was despicable in my eyes. I wish to fight the honorable fight under your leadership, Lord Sun Ce."

I didn't know where that came from, and it was clear that the chief strategist did not warm up to my terrible bluffing. It didn't help that he may have caught that slight hitch in my voice when I regarded my supposedly former lord without any courteous title before his name. In a slow, flat tone, he continued questioning.

"Then why come to us? Why not to Shu? You have come a long way to - as you say - fight the honorable fight. I should think Chengdu, home of Liu Bei, would be a more suitable choice for you, given its relatively more favorable proximity and excessively idealistic desire for the unification of this land."

"Come now, Zhou Yu," Sun Ce said, looking a little baffled by Zhou Yu's snark. He, unlike his chief strategist, seemed, at least, more willing to believe me. "I've never seen you so eager to send a peaceful visitor off to Shu."

"The question remains, General," Zhou Yu pressed, ignoring the Emperor, who slumped in his seat rather childishly. I shook myself out of my bewilderment.

"I admit I have come for more personal reasons; my desire to lodge in Wu does not wholly lie in affairs of state. I only thought I might be safest with my family."

"Family?" The lord of Wu asked, effectively silencing his strategist, who, in turn, did not seem too pleased at what he must have thought an untimely interruption. "You don't mean-"

"I had hoped, my lords, that my cousins had told you of my arrival," I paused, taking a deep breath; this entire tedious matter with the interrogation seemed to stem from the message's arrival - or lack, thereof.

"I am sure that my lady would have mentioned something so important," Zhou Yu frowned, an eyebrow traveling slowly up.

"Guard," Lord Sun Ce called out, and one of the men standing by the door started before hurrying forward.

"My lord?" He asked in a reedy, sort of pathetic voice.

"Fetch Lady Daqiao for me, will you? I'd like to ask her about this matter."

"Yes, my lord. Right away," spinning on his heel so fast I thought he might send himself flying, the guard sprinted out of the throne room.

"Sun Ce," the Wu strategist said with practiced but barely concealed patience, his teeth set against each other. "I am _sure _there is no need for Lady Qiao to be summoned so _unceremoniously_ like this-"

"Why not?" Sun Ce asked, clearly stung at being chastised for what he thought was a necessary decision. "I'm sure _you_ want to know what the letter was, too?"

"Of _course_, but there was no need to bother your wife when we could simply ask-"

"Yes, but all of your questions are just so _boring_-"

"They are _necessary_, Sun Ce-"

It was so strange, just watching two of the most important men in the Southlands bicker with each other like little children in an ill-played game. There was no point interrupting, no matter how much I wanted to. Still, it was tiresome, and my mind wandered as they hissed and rolled their eyes at each other as we waited for my cousin's arrival. I thought of the meal I could have been eating in earnest at the mess hall in Luoyang, and the fact that, at around this time, I would be preparing for training. I thought about my room - something I wasn't sure I would even come to possess at this point, given that the Lord of Wu and his strategist were participating in what looked like an authority match. I thought about Zhang He, and Li Dian, and Yue Jin - even Guo Jia, who was probably still waiting for my letter. I wondered what would happen if I could not write; would anyone come to get me out of Wu? Would they storm the South?

Probably not.

The increasingly dull test of wills in front of me ended suddenly as the throne room doors swung open, and I swiveled to see who would emerge from beyond them; it turned out, however, that I had no need for it.

"_Mixi_!"

A shrill voice shattered through the glass tension that hung above the room; two women, richly clad, were approaching us. Though they looked alike, with their creamy skin, flushed cheeks, small lips and almond eyes, one could not be more different from the other.

I recognized Daqiao as she had always been the most demure out of my relatives; groomed for court, the elder of my two cousins carried herself with a slow and enchanting grace, her footsteps small but deliberate. The other, who had shrieked, was walking as fast as she could without breaking into a run; a large grin was plastered upon her face, and her movements were somewhat more aggressive than her sister's.

"Xiaoqiao," I wasn't the only one who greeted her; Zhou Yu, who had spotted his wife (though it wouldn't have been hard in the first place), seemed a little shocked at her arrival.

"We were just opening your letter when we were summoned," Xiaoqiao beamed; I saw, in her hand, a scroll with barely discernable handwriting, crumpled at the edges.

"Forgive us, my lord," Daqiao bowed towards her husband. "We would have told you, if we had known ourselves."

"Xiaoqiao," Zhou Yu called again, and, this time, she fixed her attention towards him. If it was possible, her smile grew even bigger.

"Lord Zhou Yu, isn't it great? We haven't seen Mixi in so long, and now she's coming to live with us!"

"Yes - well," for the first time, the strategist seemed somewhat disarmed. "I… believe that remains to be decided, my dear."

Euch. I supposed it was only a matter of time - I was only glad that was already out of the way.

"Would you mind giving me the letter, Xiaoqiao?" Zhou Yu added, holding out his hand. Without hesitation, she approached him and handed him the crumpled parchment. His eyes scanned over the paper again and again, as though it wasn't all sinking in. Finally, with pursed lips, he tore away from it, and looked at me.

"Women do not fight in our army," he said flatly. "I don't know how it is done in _Wei_, but women are very much discouraged from fighting here. That, in itself, may not be agreeable to you."

It was clear as day that he seemed to want to be rid of me; I could not blame him, as suspicion was natural in this situation. However, given the amount of time we had spent staring each other down and exchanging useless remarks, I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed.

It mattered not, at this point, if I could fight or not. There would be other opportunities to do that. All I cared about now was being accepted. Also, that I was so, _so_ hungry.

"As I have mentioned in my note, my lord, I only hoped to fight if you thought I would be of use to you. Given that you do not, I would be more than grateful for your permission just to live peacefully in Wu, safe from those who would persecute me."

Sun Ce, who had been simply watching this exchange with an air of boredom coming over him, saw the opportunity to do something and snatched the letter out of his friend's hand. Zhou Yu let out a low grunt of dissatisfaction.

"I don't see what the problem is, Zhou Yu," he said after one very careless reading.

"You would let a stranger - a general from Wei - stay with us?"

"She's Daqiao's cousin," Sun Ce paused. "By extension, she's Xiaoqiao's cousin, too."

"Lord Zhou Yu," Xiaoqiao whined, in that high-pitched pleading voice that reminded me of the many times she had gotten her way just by jutting out her bottom lip so many years ago. "What's wrong? Why won't you let Mixun stay?"

"My love, it isn't that simple-"

"What? Why not? She's family."

For the second time, Zhou Yu seemed rendered incoherent. It was evident that he was bursting to say that this was wrong; no, I couldn't stay. But his lord and his wife were closing the walls around him, until, red in the face, he conceded, in his own little way.

"But I stand by," he said, his voice carefully controlled. "Women _do not_ fight in our army."

"I am clear on this, my lord." I replied.

"So," Sun Ce interjected once again, this time sitting up a little straighter and rubbing his left shoulder, sore from having placed all his weight to one side of the throne for a long time. "We're settled then?"

Zhou Yu said nothing, merely stared on.

"Good - oh, lighten up, Zhou Yu," Sun Ce said in a tone that seemed defensive, preempting a storm of uncommunicated threats by his strategist. No one else seemed to pay mind, however; Xiaoqiao and Daqiao both approached me, smiling.

"I'm sorry for this mess, Mixun," Daqiao said.

"It isn't your fault," I offered her a small smile in return for her ultimately more dazzling one. "Terrible communication system…"

"But you're staying!" Xiaoqiao squealed, unable to contain herself. "Mixi, this is great! We haven't been together in - uh -"

"It doesn't matter," I augmented quickly. "The point is - um, well - we are… now."

"You're right!" Xiaoqiao clapped her hands lightly. "Come on - we have so much to show you. The palace is _amazing_, you'll love it-"

Xiaoqiao kept talking as she steered me away from the center of the throne room, Daqiao following quietly behind. No one seemed to care about our departure, and we exited without impediment. The hall directly in front of the throne room, however, was not empty as it had been when I had arrived.

By the door was a boy, near my age, clearly waiting for something, or someone. He was dressed in light armor as well, though less traditional than the ones I had seen on the men of Wu so far, with shorter sleeves for free movement. His posture was alert, but his eyes were constantly wandering, as though trying to drink everything in all at once, never getting enough. Finally, his gaze landed on us, halted directly in front of the throne room. Our eyes made contact, and he offered me a small, strangely encouraging upturn of the lips.

That very strange scene was abruptly interrupted by the loud creaking of the throne room doors, opening once again. From behind them strode Zhou Yu, whose mouth was set, still, in a thin line. Spotting the boy by the door, however, he shook himself out of his slightly unpleasant demeanor. The boy turned to him quickly.

"Ah, yes," Zhou Yu said, nodding. "Lu Xun. It's time for your lesson, correct?"

"Yes, Master Zhou Yu," the boy, apparently named Lu Xun, gave a quick nod. His voice, I noticed, was smooth and calm, though much livelier than Zhou Yu's. "I've taken the liberty of extracting the maps from the archives already."

"Good, good," Zhou Yu nodded back in approval. "We'll proceed, then."

They walked away in tandem, and I watched, while Xiaoqiao chattered on about this garden and that stable. As the they departed, the younger of the two turned back one last time, and, though we knew nothing of each other, he chanced another, warmer smile before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Right, so, Aimee is very late in updating and is very, very sorry! A series of unfortunate events (GET IT THO- I'll stop) happened, with the opening of school, and the corruption of my computer's hard drive, work, and, best of all, Creative Writing thesis! :( <strong>

**Anyway, I'll keep this short, because the chapter ****_was, _****I think, rather long. We did get to Wu though! And I decided to stick some Lu Xun in the end because - well, because. Because Lu Xun. That is all the reason you need. Ehe. **

**Now, two more notes before I end. First, please note that this is historically inaccurate in the most blasphemous to record sense, wherein I will be mixing up a BUNCH of things that weren't supposed to happen in this order (i.e. Guo Jia is actually alive while Cao Pi is emperor, which is just - well, no). Please bear with me, because, for the sake of the story, I would really just like some historical inaccuracy for more freedom in writing. **

**And, lastly, I would like to ask you guys to read through my Samurai Warriors fic, if you can. I'll be posting the first chapter up today, right after this one. If you've read it before, you'll notice I made very minor changes. Anyway, it's called ****_The Wind in His Strike_****, and it is Yukimura/OC, if you're into that. I'm only asking you to give it a shot (pretty please?) because I'll be mashing that and this fic up together in the Warriors Orochi 3 setting. **

**So, if you can, check it out; you can access it on my profile!**

**Read and review; I would love to hear what you think of this chapter!**

**Best, **

**Aimee**


End file.
